Reuni
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Dalam Reuni itu ada sebuah rumor yang hinggap di telinga mereka. Rumor yang sudah dipastikan kebenarannya. Namun baginya, bahkan sejuta rumor yang seperti itu takkan berpengaruh apapun./"Apa kau pikir Manami orang seperti itu?"/"Berapa kali pun aku melarikan diri, hasilnya sama saja."/"Jika mau pergi yah pergi saja, tapi ingatlah satu hal—"/KarmaNamiAsanofic, warning inside DLDR!
_"Lepasshhh!"_

 _"Jangan pergi!"_

 _"Tidak! Menyingkir dan lepaskan aku sekarang!"_

 _"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala haah?!"_

 _"Ti-tidak, jangan lakukan lagi. Berhenti—tidak—aaarrrggghhh."_

.

.

 **Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei**

 **Warning: AR, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

 **Enjoy guys!**

.

.

Tangannya mengambil gelas berisi cairan berwarna merah. Menengguknya perlahan-lahan, mengalir masuk ke tenggorokannya. Matanya melihat ke sekeliling. Hari ini wajah-wajah yang tak asing itu kembali menghiasi pandangannya. Setelah sekian lama mereka semua dipisahkan oleh waktu. Setelah hari kelulusan itu. Setelah kematian Guru bertantakel mereka.

Karma menghela napas. Lalu dia tersenyum tipis kala mengingat semua kenangan kala mereka masih menjadi anak-anak labil. Walaupun sekarang saat mereka dewasa, sifat labil itu belum hilang juga sih. Setidaknya kini mereka bisa mengendalikannya. Apalagi di bantu dengan buku panduan super tebal yang ditinggalkan Koro- _sensei_. Ah dia mengingatnya lagi.

Tidak mau kembali bersedih mengingat Koro- _sensei_ , lelaki berambut merah itu kembali memperhatikan teman-temannya. Beberapa ada yang berpasangan, seperti duo _ikemen_ , duo _sniper_ , bahkan yang tidak disangka, si _Playboy_ Maehara kini sudah menggendong seorang bayi perempuan yang terlihat galak dengan Hinata yang berada disampingnya. Sempat tadi Karma melihat bayi itu sebentar. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit galak. Dan dia langsung teringat wajah Hinata yang selalu galak saat di dekati Maehara dulu. Keturunan memang tak bisa dibantah.

Selain beberapa pasangan tadi, ada juga yang masih setia sendiri. Terasaka salah satunya. Karma tersenyum mengejek. Mungkin lelaki yang selalu bertengkar dengannya itu sudah di takdirkan menjadi seorang jomblo sejati. Hahaha—rasanya Karma ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak membayangkan Terasaka yang selalu melihat teman-teman se—gengnya sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing.

Semuanya sudah banyak berubah. Penampilan, sifat, pekerjaan. Setelah kelulusan itu hampir semuanya berpisah. Dan dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama semuanya berjalan menuju jalan masing-masing. Memilih kehidupan yang diinginkan. Begitu pula dengan dirinya.

"Karma-kun." Satu sahutan kecil mengalihkan pandangannya. Disana seorang teman lama sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Lalu bersama dengan seorang yang berpegangan tangan dengannya. Dia pun berjalan menghampiri Karma.

"Yoo Nagisa-kun, Kayano-chan, kapan undangan pernikahannya?"

Keduanya langsung memerah mendengarnya. Belum apa-apa Karma sudah berbicara seperti itu. Tapi, rasanya dengan bersikap seperti ini dia benar-benar terlihat seperti Karma. Setidaknya dalam hal usil dia tidak berubah.

"Ka-kami masih menjalaninya saja."

"I-iya, lagipula aku masih belajar untuk menjadi seorang Guru seperti _dia_."

"Hmm begitu yah. Ku dengar murid-murid yang selalu kau tangani itu sedikit nakal. Perlu kah aku membantumu? Aku akan memberikan pelajaran yang setimpal pada anak-anak nakal itu. Sedikit kekerasan bukan masalah asal mereka tutup mulut—khukhukhu," ucap Karma dengan senyum iblisnya sambil membayangkan dia mengeksekusi para murid-murid itu.

Nagisa langsung menggeleng keras. Menolak usulan Karma itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana metode mengajar seorang Akabane Karma.

"Tapi kita semua sudah banyak berubah yah..." Kayano kembali ikut dalam pembicaraan dua sahabat itu. Dan tak di pungkiri keduanya pun setuju akan hal itu.

"Itu benar sekali. Ah apakah semua orang sudah datang?"

"Sepertinya ada beberapa orang yang tak datang, Karma-kun."

Karma memperhatikan semua teman-temannya yang ada disana. Itu benar. Bakan orang yang ditunggu olehnya tak ada disana. Wajahnya kini terlihat sedikit kecewa, namun ia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Kalau Nakamura, aku tahu dia tidak bisa datang karena sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di London, yang lainnya?"

"Sugino sedang ada pertandingan final, dan Kanzaki-san datang mendukungnya." Karma tersenyum. Mungkin tim Sugino akan kalah karena Sugino tak bisa berkonsentrasi saat bertanding.

"Sugaya-kun sedang mengadakan pameran karya seninya di Kyoto. Karasuma- _sensei_ dan Bitch- _sensei_ tadi sempat datang cuma tidak bisa berlama-lama karena ada tugas mendadak dari pemerintah, dan Okuda-san—" Nagisa memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sebentar. Dia melihat pada Karma. Sadar akan tatapan dari orang yang pernah jadi rivalnya itu, Karma pun menatap balik Nagisa.

"Yah? Lalu Okuda?"

Nagisa berdehem mendengar penuturan itu. Ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terhenti.

"—Kayano sudah memberitahu soal reuni ini padanya. Namun dia tidak membalas sama sekali. Yaaah mengingat pekerjaannya yang menjadi seorang Ilmuwan, kita bisa memaklumi kalau dia sangat sibuk."

"Bahkan untuk membalas pesan dari temannya? Kau yakin Manami orang yang seperti itu?"

Pasangan itu sedikit menundukan kepala mereka. Karma pun ikut terdiam setelahnya. Mereka berkutat dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Mereka tahu Okuda Manami bukan orang yang akan lupa begitu saja pada teman-temannya. Dia gadis yang sangat baik dan itu memang benar. Entah itu ada yang mengubahnya atau karena _rumor_ yang beredar di telinga mereka akhir-akhir ini. Tidak ada yang tahu soal itu.

Karma sendiri tak percaya bahwa Manami tak bisa datang karena kesibukannya. Takebayashi yang bekerja bersamanya saja bisa menyempatkan hadir dalam acara ini. Artis paling terkenal seperti Kayano pun bisa hadir, bahkan ikut membantu agar acara ini terlaksana. Semua orang disini juga sibuk termasuk dirinya. Tapi semuanya bisa menyempatkan waktu. Dan dia yakin Manami juga bisa. Mungkin alasan utamanya karena _rumor_ sialan itu. Karma menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! _Rumor_ yang sudah dipastikan kebenarannya itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat kesal dan marah. Bahkan untuk menahan kemarahannya, kini dia mencengkram gelas minum itu begitu kuat. Namun kemarahannya itu tiba-tiba menghilang kala sosok yang di nantinya sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan hendak masuk. Gadis ber-kacamata itu berjalan menuju kerumunan dan menyapa teman-temannya satu per satu.

"Itu Okuda-san?"

"Itu benar. Akan ku panggil dia." Kayano pun memanggil-manggil nama Okuda sambil melambaikan tangan. Manami sendiri mendengar panggilan itu. Lalu dia tersenyum dan ikut melambaikan tangan pada Kayano. Lalu sang Artis memberikan kode untuk Manami agar dia menghampiri mereka. Gadis itu pun mengerti. Dia berjalan kearah mereka, dan tak lama kemudian sudah ada di depan ke-tiga orang itu.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Dari semuanya, kau yang paling sulit ditemui, bikin kesal saja." Kayano mendekat ke arah Manami, lalu memeluknya sejenak.

"Aku merindukanmu tahu." Manami tersenyum senang melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Maafkan aku, ternyata menjadi seorang Ilmuwan itu cukup menguras tenaga, waktu, dan juga pikiranku. Sangat sedikit waktuku untuk beristirahat. Tapi aku juga sangat merindukan kalian semua," ucapnya jujur. Kedua gadis itu kini bersenda gurau dibarengi dengan cekikikan khas perempuan. Nagisa sendiri baru saja meminta izin untuk pergi ke Toilet, sedangkan Karma memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tepatnya Okuda Manami.

Dari luar, gadis yang sudah dewasa ini belum berubah. Dia masih berkacamata, murah senyum, dan berkepang. Walau kali ini kepangan rambutnya hanya ada satu yang disampirkan ke samping. Tidak apa-apa, itu terlihat lebih cocok dengan umurnya yang sekarang. Lebih dewasa dan anggun, Karma sangat menyukainya. Bahkan saat memperhatikannya, diam-diam dia tersenyum. Ini gila!

Tapi Karma harus segera menghentikan kegilaannya itu. Dia harus membicarakan beberapa hal dengan Manami. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatannya. Terdengar egois karena mungkin saja masih banyak teman-teman yang lainnya yang masih ingin bertegur sapa atau berbincang-bincang dengan perempuan ini. Namun dia tidak peduli. Dengan segera, dia memegang tangan gadis itu.

"Maaf Manami, bisakah kita bicara berdua saja?" Dengan sedikit senyum di bibirnya, Karma meminta. Gadis itu terdiam, tak langsung menjawab. Namun Kayano langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Manami.

"Sudah pergi sana, aku mau kencan dulu dengan Nagisa." Kayano tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata. Memberi sebuah kode pada lelaki itu. Karma yang mengerti hal itu langsung saja membawa Manami ke tempat lain, tentu setelah meletakan gelasnya. Tanpa mempedulikan protes yang akan keluar dari mulut Ilmuwan itu.

"Karma-kun dan Okuda-san kemana?" Nagisa yang baru datang dari Kamar mandi sedikit heran melihat kedua temannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Kayano menghiraukan pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Lalu dengan cepat tangannya langsung menggandeng tangan Nagisa lagi.

"Sudah, biarkan saja mereka berdua."

.

.

Manami sedang duduk di bangku taman yang ada di dekat gedung tempat mereka mengadakan Reuni. _Violet_ -nya menatap ke arah langit yang hitam itu. Sangat gelap. Bahkan dia tidak melihat satu bintang pun malam ini. Sepertinya ada awan mendung yang menutupi sinarnya. Mungkinkah akan turun hujan? Entahlah.

Dari jarak sepuluh meter, Karma sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan dua _cup_ kopi panas ditangannya. Lalu tanpa meminta izin, dia langsung duduk disamping Manami.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai langit malam?"

"Aku hanya sedang bingung, jadi ku putuskan untuk menatap langit. Tapi tidak ada bintang diatasnya." Gadis itu mengeluh dengan jujurnya. Sementara Karma menyodorkan kopi itu pada Manami

"Terimakasih," ucapnya sambil mengambil kopi itu. Bukannya meminum, dia malah menatap gelas plastik kopi itu. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi kini dia terdiam membisu. Tak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi dari mulutnya. Dan untuk beberapa saat keadaan terasa sepi. Sampai akhirnya Karma berinisiatif untuk memulai kembali pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja," celetuk Karma dalam keheningan itu. Dia meminum kopinya perlahan. Dan itu sedikit membuat rasa dingin angin malam tersamarkan. Ah ngomong-ngomong soal udara dingin, bukankah perempuan disampingnya ini akan kedinginan jika berada diluar sini. Dia juga tidak menggunakan jaket. Sepertinya Karma salah memilih tempat. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk beralih ke tempat lain sekarang.

Karma berniat melepaskan jas yang di pakainya.

"Tolong jangan dilepaskan, aku baik-baik saja."

Gerakan lelaki itu berhenti kala mendengar kalimat yang baru saja terlontar dari gadis itu. Kata-katanya terucap tanpa dia menoleh sedikitpun pada Karma.

Karma menghela napas. Walau hatinya memberontak tak setuju tapi dia tetap menuruti keinginan Manami. Ia kembali meminum kopi yang tinggal setengahnya itu.

"Apa kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

"Aku sangat senang."

"Pembohong! Kau bahkan tidak bisa menatapku."

"Tapi aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja." Kalimat yang sama terlontar dari bibirnya.

Karma kembali melihat ke arah Manami. Memperhatikan wajah gadis itu. Dia tersenyum saat mengatakan kalimat barusan. Tapi tetap tak menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun.

"Telingaku mendengar _rumor_ yang menjengkelkan."

Sesuatu yang ingin dibahasnya dengan Manami akhirnya ter-ucap juga.

"Itu bukan _rumor_."

"Aku yakin itu hanya _rumor_ , omong kosong saja."

"Karma-kun..."

Kini Manami memberanikan diri menatap Karma. Raut wajahnya begitu sendu. Matanya dipenuhi kesedihan. Bahkan Karma sedikit melihat air mata di dalamnya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tetap tidak percaya."

"Aku—"

"Jangan ucapkan!"

"Aku akan—"

"Tutup mulutmu dan berhenti sekarang!"

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Asano-kun."

Seketika Karma terdiam. Semua ekspresi yang dikeluarkannya beberapa detik lalu seolah hilang. Dia menatap tak percaya pada Manami.

"Aku sudah terikat dengannya. Maafkan aku." Kepalanya tertunduk untuk permintaan maaf yang begitu dalam dan menyakitkan. Dengan sekuat tenaga, dia berusaha menahan tangisan dan suaranya. Sementara Karma sudah tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya yang meluap. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terkepal erat sengaja dibuka untuk meraih lengan Manami. Menarik tubuh itu untuk mendekat kearahnya. Membuat kopi yang sedari dipegang oleh perempuan itu jatuh begitu saja menyentuh tanah. Dan akhirnya Karma memaksakan kedua bibir itu menyatu. Lebih dalam dan dalam lagi.

Manami sendiri tidak menolak hal itu. Dengan tatapan yang masih sendu, dia menutup matanya. Merasakan setiap kesedihan yang dialirkan Karma lewat sentuhan itu. Semua emosi dan rasa kecewa yang begitu dalam, Manami dapat merasakannya. Dan karena hal itu juga dia tidak bisa lagi menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Dalam ciuman itu dia menangis. Menyesali semua yang terjadi. Menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua mata itu kini saling bertatapan. Menatap semua hal yang bisa dilihat dari wajah masing-masing.

"Padahal aku yang pertama menyukaimu." Suara itu begitu serak, rendah, dan penuh rasa luka. Namun walau begitu terluka, tangannya masih setia untuk mengusap air mata yang terus mengucur di pipi mulus itu. Tapi Manami mengambil tangan yang berada dipipinya itu. Memegangnya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku—maafkan aku—maafkan aku—maaf—hhh."

Tangan itu terus mengenggam erat. Air matanya terus mengalir deras bersama kata maaf yang terus terucap. Tak tahan melihat wanita yang dicintainya seperti ini, Karma pun memeluk Manami. Mendekapnya penuh kasih. Menenangkannya sepenuh hati. Walau tanpa kata.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu keduanya pun sudah mulai tenang. Manami sudah berhenti menangis. Sedangkan Karma masih setia memeluk wanita itu. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau bukan perawan lagi. Aku tetap mencintaimu kok." Manami tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

"Walau aku sudah tidur dengannya?"

"Aku akan menghajarnya sampai mati untuk menebus hal itu. Jadi tinggalkan saja dia dan hiduplah bersamaku." Manami kembali tersenyum. Kalimat yang baru saja terlontar benar-benar membuatnya senang. Tapi kembali senyum itu hilang saat mengingat kenyataan yang ada.

"Saat aku meninggalkannya, Asano akan kembali datang dalam hidupku. Lagi dan lagi. Itu terus berulang." Suara lirih bercampur ke-khawatiran itu terdengar jelas di indera pendengerannya. Karma sedikit merenung. Mungkin masih banyak hal yang sudah menyakiti Manami tanpa di ketahui olehnya. Membayangkan itu membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku yang akan mengambilmu darinya. Akan ku putuskan ikatan palsu itu. Aku tidak peduli, sekali pun nantinya kau hamil, aku akan tetap mengambilmu."

 _Violet_ itu menatap pada _mercury_ yang tampak bersinar itu. Tatapan matanya begitu berani. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun, sama seperti dulu. Saat dia selalu memperhatikan diam-diam lelaki berambut merah ini. Saat mereka masih bersama dalam satu ruang kelas. Karma tidak berubah, dan karena hal itu dia akan mempercayai ucapan Karma.

Di malam yang dingin ini semuanya terasa sulit. Bahkan untuk lelaki berambut oranye yang menatap hampa pada ruangan kosong didepannya.

.

.

 _ **Owari**_

.

.

 _ **Omake**_

.

.

Okuda Manami berjalan lurus menuju Apartemennya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri, sementara tangannya kini memegang jas yang tersampir di bahunya. Hangat. Hangat. Hangat.

Langkahnya berhenti didepan pintu Apartemennya. Dia memencet beberapa nomor sebagai kata sandi. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, pintu pun dapat di buka. Ia pun masuk ke dalamnya. Namun baru saja beberapa langkah dia berjalan, langkahnya kembali berhenti saat matanya melihat pemandangan seorang lelaki berambut oranye yang sedang memainkan biolanya. Mencoba tak mempedulikan, Manami pun berniat pergi ke kamar untuk segera istirahat. Karena bukan hal yang mengejutkan baginya saat Asano Gakushu tiba-tiba sudah ada di dalam Apartemennya, walau pintu itu sendiri menggunakan kata sandi. Yah dia hebat.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan pergi, kenapa kau keras kepala Manami?!"

Suara biola itu berhenti, tergantikan dengan pertanyaan yang begitu menusuk.

"Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat. Aku akan tidur."

 **Praaannkkk!**

Biola itu terlempar cukup keras, beberapa senar sepertinya ada yang putus. Sementara lelaki yang melempar biola itu kini berjalan menuju Manami. Dengan cepat memegang tangannya. Tangan yang satunya lagi melepaskan jas yang ada di bahu wanita itu, lalu dia berjalan menuju arah kamar.

"Apa yang in—"

"Kau ingin tidur 'kan? Ayo kita tidur!"

Asano menghempaskan tubuh Manami begitu saja di atas ranjang. Dia pun ikut naik ke atasnya dan dengan cepat kembali memegang tangan wanita berkaca mata itu.

"Lepas!"

Manami berusaha bangkit, namun Asano kembali menariknya lagi. Pada akhirnya Manami kembali tertidur. Disaat, melihat sebuah kesempatan, dalam tidurnya Asano pun memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Mendekapnya begitu dalam.

"Tidurlah."

Manami terdiam dan berhenti meronta. Kepalanya dapat merasakan elusan tangan lembut pada rambutnya. Dan tubuhnya bisa tahu bahwa dekapan yang diberikan Asano sangat kuat. Dekapan penuh perlindungan.

"Tidur saja jika kau mau. Pergi saja jika kau ingin. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau ingat. Dekapan ini takkan pernah berubah, dalam hal apapun atau karena hal apapun."

.

.

END

.

.

 **Saya KEJAM, IYA KEJAM, bikin triangellove gini dan ga tahu mau bikin endingnya gimana, Karma dan Asano keduanya selalu bikin saya panasssss wkwkwk xD. Ini fic dadakan yang terinspirasi saat saya bangun tengah malam tadi. Baru jadi sekarang karena ada beberapa kesalahan teknis *nge-cas hape lupa di colokin, njriit padahal udah semangat mau ngelanjutin tulisannya***

 **Sorry yah OOC karakternya. Yang nungguin Emergency Couple sabar yah, lagi berusaha ngubek isi kepala biar dapet inspirasi. Maaf jika ada salah-salah kata. Dan akhir kata, semoga suka, bye bye...**


End file.
